Energy
by ShadowDragonDX
Summary: It's been 4 years since B team disbanded, and two since the B Team's leader joined the ninja. The new ninja member stays to themselves, keeping secrets, hiding emotions, and most of all... staying in their room. What is this elemental master hiding? And why do they have connections to villains? 7351 is a main ocThere's a lot of lgbtqDeath/self-harm/strong language/rape
1. B Team's Leader

It was peaceful in Ninjago now that Garmadon is good again and there was no trace of Overlord. Lloyd was still training to master full control over his golden power, Cole still made horrible meals, Zane still froze the others when they annoyed him, Jay still blew up his inventions, Kai still made out with his hair gel containers, and Nya still trained as Samurai X. Sensei Wu was proud of his ninja team, but he was prouder of the inspiration they gave to the citizens of Ninjago. A new team, B Team, rose and fought everyday crimes, including putting out fires and stopping robbers. But one day, the two teams will finally meet.

A new villain had arose from the depths of Evil, his name was Damada. His slick black hair with the red and blue streak, his devious smile, his horrid laugh, but most of all the things that made him stand out, was the fear he gave the B Team leader. You see, B Team's leader had been raped multiple times by this villain, but refused to tell anyone about it. Damada knew that he could make the leader look like they'd seen a ghost. The leader's name was 7351, and beside them in battle were their five friends: Alpha, Sapphire, Vincent, Zain, and Chase. They didn't care about their genders or roles in the team. All they cared about was keeping their city and each other safe.

Every time Damada would show himself to 7351, they would pale as the horrid memories flooded their mind. During the night, they would wake up sweating. While their meditates throughout the day, his voice lingers still, whispering those exact same words over and over into their ear: " _You will always be mine_." Sometimes, 7351 would even have panic attacks when no one was around.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I did edit this and I changed Ling (female) to 7351 (gender neutral) because I just wanted to give them different problems like death and abandonment.


	2. Killer In The Mirror

Okay, so an update that changed Ling to 7351, a.k.a. Levi was made. Levi will be using they/them/their and he/him/his pronouns. He/They is/are demiboy- non-binary and cis-gender. There was a fire that had killed three people. Oh, and in my books, Lloyd ages naturally and not by Tomorrow's Tea. Warning: Strong Language and depression.

Listen to

 **Set It Off-"Killer In The Mirror"**

* * *

 _It was happening._

 _The sweat was beading up and running down the sides of his face._

 _The cold metal around his wrists and ankles burned the skin._

 _A complete stranger forced into a world of fear and violation._

 _7351 knew that he would never be the same._

 _He laughed as 7351 struggled against his restraints, being able to do what he pleased to him._

 _7351 finally stopped struggling becoming too weak from the burning of his chains as he cried out for help._

 _After weeks of being raped, he was able to go and join his friends at Coffee Castle. H_ _e worked as Alpha, Zain, Sapphire, and Chase all sat at the bar, joking around as they drank their drinks._

 _"Hey, kiddo, what's that on your neck?" The black haired male asked when Levi sat down next to them, finally being able to work on his project during the break._

 _"Oh, um nothing. I just, um, uh, it's just a bruise." He replied looking Zain in the eyes. His green eyes showing worry. His hand was intertwined with his mute boyfriend's._

 _"Oh, I thought you had finally found a significant other. Guess I was wrong." Zain chuckled as Alpha and Sapphire watched him._

 _"Did you seriously bring that thing?" Alpha asked and Sapphire starting to talk with the two boys._

 _"Well, yeah. It's better than my- nose stuck in a book 24/7." Levi breathed nervously and stared down at the technology in his hands. It was a small device, perfect for placing it anywhere on the head._

 _"Your nose?" Alpha raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Oh, you're finally using expressions correctly!" Alpha facepalmed herself as Levi closed his eyes in fear. He reopened them and picked up a small piece of metal. He placed the metal on the back of the device before smiling and looking up._

 _"Alright Chase, this is for you." The brunette with pale blue eyes looked over at his friend. He pointed to himself as Levi handed it to him. "Yes, it's for you. It's a device that reads your mind and says out loud what you're thinking. That way, you can join in on conversations without needing to do all those gestures. Just put it anywhere near your forehead." Chase took the small device and it on his right temple. A few seconds later, a voice came out of Chase's mouth._

 _"Cool. Wait, is that my voice? Awesome! Now I can talk!" Chase was amazed at how well the device worked. "Wait, how does this even work?"_

 _"Oh you know, it scans your voice box to see what your voice will most likely sound like and reads your brain waves whenever you open your mouth."Chase couldn't stop smiling, the boy who was born mute could finally talk._

 _"Honey, I'm home!" A brunette yelled while coming in the door. His_ _bright blue eyes sparkling as his friends laughed. He sat down after giving everyone in Coffee Castle a hug, including the manager._

 _"Hey Vincent," Vincent smiled at the mention of his name before starting a staring contest with Sapphire._

 _"So, what's your next project going to be?" Levi smiled over at Zain._

 _"Communicators that show a hologram of the person you're talking to." Levi looked over at the clock and sighed, "Whelp, gotta get back to work. Want anything on the fly?" He winked at the word 'fly' and the others winked back._

 _After getting done with his first job, he went to the park to meditate while waiting for the hour to pass. As he meditated, he failed to notice the woman coming towards him._

 _That was the day that ended the long lost road of trust. The unbearable pain, being too weak to keep his head up, and the torture was all too much for the young 15-year-old._

Levi opened his eyes, tears running down his face. Levi Aries Zodiac-Garmadon, finally 17 and former leader of B Team, was crying. It was the memories like these that made him weak and vulnerable to his monsters. He sat up from the white sheets of the top bunk. The room was dimly lit from the sun shining in through the window. Looking at the time, it was only five forty-six, fourteen minutes until the others wake.

Levi sighed and climbed down to the oak wood floor and looked over at his new brother. Lloyd had a peaceful look on his face, nothing near from what Levi's was. He knew that he had repressed envy of his fellow teammates. Envy of Jay's happiness, Cole's leadership, Zane's intelligence, and Kai's ability to control his anger. But he also envied Lloyd, him being able to enjoy his time growing up and spending time with parents while he witnessed his mom and dad breath in their final breaths, dying in his arms as he clung to them, pleading for them to wake up.

"I'm just like the guys put into one," Levi muttered to himself while recalling what Sensei Wu had once said, "No, but you were wrong. I am just everyone's weaknesses in one." As he stood there, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he saw a slight shimmer. He followed the shimmer and came across the bathroom. The shimmer was a small nail from when Jay was replacing the wall where Kai had burned it. Levi smiled evilly and chuckled while closing the door and turning the light on. He stared at himself in the mirror, dark circles under his eyes, messy hair, and a murderous facial expression.

Glaring down at the nail in his hand, Levi took it and put the point to the side of his arm before dragging it down to his elbow. It did nothing but leave red marks so he did the same thing, just with more speed and pressure. Nothing. His left eye, followed by his right arm, started twitching and anger blazed in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and gripped the nail as hard as he could, snapping the metal in half. He stopped looking at himself and peered down at the broken nail.

He smiled again, searching the floor for more nails. Being successful, he slid up his sleeve once more and gripped it in his right hand like he was about to stab someone with a knife. Bringing enough pressure upon his left arm, the nail punctured the skin. The pain was gracious and he chuckled darkly. When he looked back down at his arm, blood was spreading and dropping to the floor. That's when reality hit. Levi gasped and pulled out the bloody nail.

"Fuck!" he yelled while reached into the cabinet for some gauze and started doctoring his arm just as the alarm clock went off. He heard rustling and groaning as the others woke. Just as he pulled down his sleeve, someone knocked on the door. He quickly plastered on a smile and opened the door to see Cole. He looked at him and nodded towards Lloyd who was hiding under the bunk bed. He smirked and walked over to Lloyd while everyone watched, just now getting up. "Lloyd, what are you doing?" He asked peering down at him. Lloyd smiled innocently.

"Um, hiding?" Levi shook his head and stood up. Zane and Jay left the room in their pajamas. Kai glared over at him but turned away to finish making his bed. Lloyd crawled out from under the bunk and left, leaving Cole, Kai, and Levi in the room.

"Why are you always up before us?" Kai asked as he pulled out his hairbrush.

"Um, well, I guess that I'm just used to waking up before six," Levi replied, jumping onto his bunk bed and looking out of the window as birds chirped and trees swayed in the breeze. Kai left and Cole went over to Levi. He didn't notice Cole staring at him until he sat down.

"Kid, are you alright?" Levi shook his head before looking at Cole.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Levi replied in his normal cold, emotionless voice. Cole looked down towards the bathroom wondering the worst. ' _I hope he's not cutting_.'

"Well, I was just wondering why there was a blood on the floor of the bathroom." Levi looked away like he was pondering things.

"Well, I did have a nosebleed." He turned back to Cole before jumping down.

"Glad we got that out of the way," Cole chuckled as he got down too. Levi put on his black and neon green flame shoes. "And hey, wanna go mountain climbing later on? Sensei's leaving to go get more tea and that leaves us to do whatever."

"Sure," Levi said as he thought back to the nail and started rubbing his arm where he stabbed himself.


End file.
